


Soap time!

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Soap, Weird Fetishes, dubcon, guys please don’t take this seriously, jokefic, soap eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a joke! Please don’t take this seriously.





	Soap time!

“Gonta-“ Kokichi shook his friend’s shoulders, truing to wake him up. 

“Gonta!” He shook harder this time, finally making Gonta shift a bit. 

“Kokichi?” Gonta woke up and squinted at his friend who was sitting on his chest. “Why Kokichi awake? Did Gonta sleep in too late?” 

“No, dummy. You know what time it is!” 

Gonta grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Putting them on, he looked at the digital clock. 

“4:00 AM?” He asked. 

“No silly! It’s soap time!” Kokichi jumped down from the bed and grabbed Gonta’s arm, pulling him towards the bathroom. 

“B-But Kokichi!” He started, but couldn’t find any excuses to give no matter how hard he tried. Gonta got up slowly and walked toward the bathroom with Kokichi. 

Kokichi giggled and flipped the light switch on, making Gonta squint in discomfort. 

“On the floor!” He commanded, a little too loud. Gonta hesitantly got on his knees, but apparently that was still too slow. “Now.” Kokichi pushed him down, putting his foot on Gonta’s shoulder. 

Gonta frowned as Kokichi grabbed a fresh bar of soap and unwrapped it from its paper. He turned to the sink to get it wet and bubbly before turning back to Gonta. 

“Open up, baby!” Kokichi smiled sadistically and shoved the soap into Gonta’s open mouth, causing him to wince and groan at the taste of it. 

“Aw, don’t be such a baby, Gonta!” Kokichi began to unbutton the front of his boxers. 

“Kokichi..” Gonta was confused. “Kokichi has to do this every time?” 

“Yup!” Kokichi giggled louder. “Every time!” 

Gonta looked down at the floor, trying to distract himself from Kokichi’s erection only a few inches from his face. 

Kokichi noticed the bar slipping from Gonta’s mouth and shoved it back in. Gonta kept a better hold on it this time and tried to force a smile. He just wanted to make his friend happy.

“Good boy, Gonta!” Kokichi used the hand he wasn’t stroking himself with to pat Gonta’s head, petting him like a dog. 

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done.” Kokichi rubbed his free hand in the bubbles around Gonta’s mouth, quickly rubbing that hand on his busy one and jerking himself off with the soap. It burned like hell but Kokichi was still moaning like it felt amazing. “Aw yeah, that’s right baby, keep it in your mouth. Just a few more seconds!”

Gonta wanted Kokichi to back up, but it was too late. Kokichi ejaculated onto Gonta’s face and in his hair. 

Gonta gave a tired smile as Kokichi removed the soap from his mouth, setting it in the sink. 

 

“Thanks Gonta!” Kokichi buttoned his underwear again and left the room, leaving Gonta to clean himself up. 

Gonta was fine with soap time, but he couldn’t help but be worried with why Kokichi would be turned on by soap in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ I can’t believe I wrote that


End file.
